Le retour de Buffy
by lovefaith62
Summary: Et si Faith etait arrivée pendant la saison 2 .. si elle et Buffy s'etaient declarées leur amour , mais ne parvenaient pas a se convaincre qu'il soit reciproque .. Laissez un review , soyez sympa c'est ma premiere fictions ! : : bsx et bonne lecture ..


**Le retour de Buffy.**

**Apres une nuit de souvenirs intenses , Buffy decida qu'il etait temps de rentrer chez elle.  
Elle fit ses affaires et pris le premier bus .Des qu'elle fut arrivée elle sonna chez elle , sa mere ouvrit la porte .Elle fut sous le choc mais etait tres heureuse de revoir sa fille qui etait partit 2 mois plus tot.  
Elles s'enlacerent puis allerent vers le salon pour discuter.**

**"-je suis tres contente de te revoir ma cherie!  
-moi aussi maman.  
-tu m'a tellement manqué ou etais tu?  
-j'etais quelque part mais sa n'a pas d'importance!dit Buffy en detournant son regard.  
-mais si sa a de l'importance!!dit sa mere frustrée.  
-Maman je suis partis certes mais l'endroit ou je me trouver n'a pas d'importance dans cette histoire.  
-je suis desolée mais j'ai eus tellement peur pour toi!!je ne savais pas si tu etais vivante ou si tu etais morte dans un caniveau!  
-Maman!!je vous ai laissé une lettre vous ne l'avez pas eu?  
-si ,si est venu me la faire lire.  
-j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule et de reflechir.  
-je comprends ma puce , je comprends qu'associer ta vie d'adolescente et ton devoir de tueuse a du te bouleverser , j'en ai parlé a Giles je lui ai demandé s'il ne serait pas possible de te remplacer!!  
-pardon mais non!!jveux dire sa n'a rien a voir avec sa maman!  
c'etait par rapport a ma vie ma vie entiere pas seulement mon devoir de tueuse!  
j'ai ete elue pour tuer les vampires!! j'accepte mon devoir.  
-je sais ma cherie.**

**Buffy embrassa sa mere et partit retrouver ses amis ainsi que Giles.  
Celui ci s'etait fait tellement de soucis pour elle il avait tout fait pour la retrouver!!**

**Lorsque Buffy fut arrivée au Bronze la ou elle etait sur de trouver la bande elle entendit un bruit un bruit qu'elle connaissait trop bien pour ne pas en tenir compte.  
Elle avanca dans la penombre et apercut quelqu'un , cette personne se retourna en croyant que Buffy etait un vampire.C'etait Alex.**

**"-On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec des objets pointu?  
C'est tres rigolo mais sa peut faire tres mal.  
-Buffy tu es revenue!!"**

**Soudain les deux amis furent agressés par un veritable vampire Buffy le mis a terre avec un coup de pied se defendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Les autres ados de la bande arriverent pour les aider , Buffy tua le vampire puis regarda les autres allongés par terre avec un air heureux.**

**Le Scooby Gang emmena tout de suite Buffy chez Giles .**

**"-Vous etes sur que je devrais frappé?c'est vrai il est surement occupé!  
-etant donné que tu est partis pendant 2 mois sans lui donner de nouvelle et qu'il n'a pas dormit une seule nuit depuis ton depart qu'il a tout fait pour te retrouver je crois que oui tu devrais frappé ."**

**Buffy frappa et Giles regarda Buffy avec un air de soulagement.  
Il fit entree Buffy .**

**"-Alors qu'a tu fais ?tu es allé ou?  
en Belgique?  
-pourquoi j'aurai ete en Belgique?  
-et pourquoi tu n'y serait pas aller?pourquoi pas?  
(rire de toute la bande)  
-la personne qui s'est le plus inquietée pour toi c'est Faith!  
-Faith?  
-oui elle est au fond du gouffre elle a pleurer des jours et ne pouvait supporter qu'un vampire lui parle de toi elle le tuer directement.  
-Je ne pensais pas que .  
(Giles la coupa)  
-elle t'aime Buffy!  
elle n'a pas supporter de te perdre!  
(Buffy prefera ne pas parler de Faith pour le moment)  
-et Angel?  
-Angel , il est partit!  
-pardon?partit ou?  
-il a dit qu'il savait que tu aimais Faith et qu'il preferait partir parce que pour lui il n'y avait rien de plus important que ton bonheur!!donc si ton bonheur c'etait etre avec Faith alors il te laisserai!  
c'est pas vrai.  
excusez moi je voudrais etre seule.**

**Buffy sortit de la maison et alla prendre l'air .  
Elle n'en revenait pas l'homme qu'elle avait le plus aimé etait parti pour la rendre heureuse , si Angel avait raison elle aimait Faith , elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.  
Soudain Buffy entendit un rugissement dans le cimetiere elle fit confiance a son intuition et avanca dans la lueur de la nuit.  
Devant elle se trouvait Faith qui se battait contre un vampire.  
Elle s'acharnait sur lui comme s'il avait ruiné sa vie.**

**Buffy la regardait se battre quand tout a coup un autre vampire surgit derriere elle et la jeta au sol , elle se retourna et lui donna deux coups de pied elle l'envoya sans le vouloir pres de Faith qui tua les deux vampires se retourna et vit Buffy.**

**Elle etait face a face Faith avec un regard desapointé et amoureux , Buffy avec un regard glacé comme si elle etait figée .**

**"- Buffy , c'est toi?  
-oui c'est moi.  
-tu es revenu?"  
Faith enlaca Buffy et ne voulut plus la lacher.**

**"-Faith?tu pourrais me lacher stp?  
-ah oui desolée!!tu m'a tellement manquée!  
-oui a moi aussi tu m'a manquée.**

**Les deux tueuses se regardaient avec insistence puis il y eut un blanc.**

**10 minute plus tard Buffy coupa celui-ci :**

**"-tu , tu veux qu'on aille se balader pour discuter?  
-oui je veux bien.  
-je suis desolée d'etre partie comme sa sans rien te dire!  
-non tu n'a pas a etre desolée je comprend que tu ai eus besoin d'etre seule !  
sa m'arrive souvent mais qu'a tu fais la ou tu etais?  
-j'ai reflechi , j'ai essaillé de trouver ce qui etait le plus important dans ma vie et finalement je me suis apercue que le plus important c'etait ma famille et .  
(Faith coupa Buffy)  
-Angel!  
c'est normal (Faith versa quelques larmes) c'est ton premier amour c'est normal que tu l'aimes toujours!  
-non!  
-quoi non?  
-non je ne l'aime plus!!et ce n'est pas de lui que je voulais parler le plus important dans ma vie c'est ma famille et .. et toi!  
-moi je comprend pas!  
-j'ai bien reflechi .. avec mon coeur!!et finalement je me suis rendu compte que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse!  
j'ai toujours etais amoureuse de toi mais je repoussais ce sentiment parce que c'etait un sentiment que je n'avais connue qu'avec Angel et soudain je l'avais ressentis pour une autre personne que lui!  
je t'aime Faith!  
-je t'aime Buffy."**

**Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans l'appartemment de Faith.  
Faith ferma la porte et Buffy la retourna puis la plaqua contre le mur!  
Elles s'embrasserent amoureusement et coucherent ensemble.  
Pour Faith c'etait le plus beau des cadeaux elle avait attendu sa depuis tellement longtemps.  
Et Buffy!! pour Buffy c'etait un reve devenu realite un reve qu'elle redoutait mais qui l'avait attirée.**

**Fin.**


End file.
